hold me close
by kimeko chan
Summary: hi i had to fix it so here it is again bv
1. Default Chapter

Me: I everyone it is kind of a start and this is my first fiction so...  
Vegeta: you better like it or else  
Me:?  
Vegeta: I'm in it you stupid Onna!  
Me: gives him cold shoulder  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz and if I did, I would disown Vegeta right away!  
Vegeta: what?!?  
  
July 19, 2004  
Hi, it's Bulma. I swear if I ever hear him say 'I am the prince of  
all Saiyans' again I might...there he goes again downstairs trying to become  
a super saiyan. I think he should try to be more of a man than that monkey  
race he blabbers about whenever he does open up that mouth (other than to  
insult me). Though he can't do anything with the black hole he has for a  
heart, but I wonder what he could do with that "Onna!" huh okay girl your  
talking about a monkey man here.  
"Onna!"  
"I'm coming!"  
'What is taking her so long?'  
He hears her footsteps racing down the stairs.  
I have to catch her from falling again in 3...2...'gotcha'  
"thank you" she looks away.  
'Is she blushing?. She looks really cute when she blushes.'  
'why is he staring at me?'.  
"hello veggie-Chan?"  
'damn it she used that nickname again!'  
He put her down.  
She struggles to regain balance. Trips. Screams. And....  
Is caught?  
They stare at each other for a little while move in closer and...  
Suddenly Goku ends up right there in front of them.  
'dammit'  
'dammit'  
Goku what do you want?  
I want to spar with Vegeta, pretty please, Bulma.  
NO! He just started to heal from the last time. I don't think so. Final.  
Ok. Then he instant transmits himself to his house and just starts to  
smile. "Trunks at this rate you'll be born early."  
  
"Well Vegeta what did you want?"  
'you'  
"I wanted you to fix me a sandwich."  
"Make it yourself!"  
"the-"  
she cut him off and just said with her arms crossed chin in the air "'the  
Prince of all Saiyans' doesn't know how to make his own sandwich" she said  
the last part with a snicker.  
"Onna!".  
'How dare you?'  
"How dare I what?" 


	2. hold me close

'You heard me?'  
"duh!"  
'I'm thinking these words'.  
She runs halfway up the stairs then thinks, 'oh shit I'm gonna fall in  
3...2...'  
"gotcha again."  
  
So she gets back to her room after getting him his sandwich. So she  
continues to write and thinks about how close he held her.  
  
"Hold me close don't let me go  
I love you that's all I know  
Keep me here in this sweet embrace  
I love you don't let me go  
Please don't let me go"  
'That was perfect!'  
"yes it was" he said.  
She jumped 'how long were you listening?'  
'The whole time you sung that beautiful song.'  
She blushed again, "how many times have I told you to stay away from my  
room!?"  
"If your on your period you could have told me." He said with his smirk  
plainly fit for his face.  
"Damn You GET OUT!!!!!!"  
He didn't get out instead he picked her up and took her to the mountains  
where he had been training when Bulma was working on the gravity room for  
him.  
"PUT ME DOWN NOW!!!"  
"o.k" she was pummeling downto the ocean in 3... 2...  
"Gotcha again". He said his voice dripping with amusement.  
  
Two hours later she fell asleep in his arms as he carried her now on foot.  
"hod meh cloz" Bulma said something.  
She was singing that song again. Pretty soon that lullaby put him to sleep  
on the sand of the beach while holding her in his very strong arms.  
When daylight hit a fisherman had come to fish for any crabs on the shore.  
Boy was he shocked when he saw the two.  
The man was scared of vegeta so he chose to wake up the girl that was  
firmly planted in his arms.  
§poke§ §poke§ "Miss? Miss? This lady looks like Bulma from that capsule  
corporation, but I thought she was with the baseball player....Yamcha wasn't  
it?"  
"Yamcha! Where is that asshole? He cheated on me for the last time!"  
"Miss, do you know where you are?" she shook her head "your on the beach."  
"thank you sir here is my # if you give it to anybody else I will have this  
man kill you!"  
He gulped to the thought of a death he couldn't even imagine. So he said  
"ok. you want me to give you a ride to town Miss Bulma?"  
'I want to stay with him for a little while longer.' "No.But thank you  
anyway."  
"ok then I'll leave you lovebirds alone."  
Then he just chuckled and waved good-bye.  
As soon as Bulma started to sing veggie-chan's favorite song he woke up.  
But she didn't know he was up so she kept singing.  
"good morning beautiful how was your night?  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side.  
And when I open my eyes I see your sweet face.  
And it's a beautiful day.  
I couldn't see the light  
I didn't know day from night  
I had no reason to care  
But since you came along  
I can face the dawn  
'cuz i know you'll be there  
  
Good morning beautiful, how was your night  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
And when i open my eyes and see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day  
I never worry if it's raining outside  
'cuz in here with you, girl, the sun always shines  
  
Good morning beautiful, how was your night  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
And when i open my eyes and see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day  
Good morning beautiful day"  
"Your singing is beautiful."  
"really?"  
'zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz'  
"asshole!"  
  
I was only joking but she can't ever find out that I love the way she  
sings. 


End file.
